


you are the home where my heart truly is

by muffinalien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Brother/Brother Incest, Iceland Pining, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinalien/pseuds/muffinalien
Summary: Iceland has loved Norway for as long as he remembers. This love becomes something else somewhere along the way, and now he pins and suffers.Norway doesn't think he should.-"Emil loved him since before he known anything else. And in so many forms. But somewhere along the way, another kind of love has found its way to Emil's heart, and when he realized he shouldn't love him that way it was already too late. He was hopelessly in love with his brother."-Human names are used





	you are the home where my heart truly is

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a Black Mercy AU for another pairing and I remembered my first contact with that trope was a DenNor fic. I got nostalgic, searched some fanwork and now I'm in a DenNorIce frenzy. So enjoy!
> 
> Human names are used

* * *

The door closes with a soft click. Emil spends a moment to look at the jacket in his hand before walking into his bed. He holds the jacket to his nose and inhales deeply. His senses are immediately flooded with Niels's scent. "Nil…" he groans, feeling heat stir in his belly.

Emil didn't know exactly when it started. As he grew up, Niels had filled many roles in his life. His guardian, his caretaker, his protector. His colleague, his work buddy, his companion. His friend. His family. His brother. As far as his memories stretches he remembers the warmth of being held by him, the hold of his hand on Emil's, the sound of his heart beating when they were curled to sleep. Emil loved him since before he known anything else. And in so many forms. But somewhere along the way, another kind of love has found its way to Emil's heart, and when he realized he shouldn't love him _ that _ way it was already too late. He was hopelessly in love with his brother.

Tears well up on his eyes. It hurts so much.

Emil leaves the jacket on his bed and walks out into the balcony, feeling the cold wind against his skin. The stars look beautiful against the black sky, and the moon illuminates everything in the softest glow. He looks out to the landscape that stretches before him. They live in a secluded house up in a hill, kilometers away from any people. The path to the house rapidly disappears in the mass of evergreens that fill most of the scenery. Far away the pines give way to grasslands, and even further he can see the dots of light of the nearest city. His heart is heavy with guilt and sorrow.

It hurts so much. His tears spill down. The wind whips his face, cooling the wet tracks on his cheeks. He closes his eyes and just feels the chill and the scent of pines. He loves Niels so much it hurts.

He stays like that for a while, just breathing the air of the night. His tears dry but his heart is still heavy.

He hears the creak of the door. "Emil?", Niels voice says.

"Over here."

Emil hears footsteps as Niels cross his bedroom and settles by his side on the balcony. He nods at Emil as a greeting and leans his elbows on the baluster. "The stars are really beautiful this time of the year." Emil makes an agreeing hum as he looks up into the sky.

They spend a few moments in silence.

Niels smiles to himself and says "Do you remember when Emil was little? We used to stargaze like this all the time." 

'Please stop', Emil thinks. The memory was a fond one of him too, but is now tainted with hurt.

"I would make warm milk for us and we would sit in the porch and look at the stars. Sometimes I would tell you about the constellations and their different stories."

Emil closes his eyes. The norwegian keeps talking, reminiscing about the past.

We would stay out here until you fell asleep in my lap", Niels eyes are nostalgic, remembering the distant times, "it was so cute."

Emil feels the tears gathering in his eyes and lifts a hand to his face.

"Even asleep you would cling to my clothes. I carried you to bed and- wait- Emil, are you crying?", Niels asks when he notices, face worried, "What's the matter?"

The tears are falling freely now, running over his cheeks and dripping down his chin. Niels takes his hands away from his face and holds then in place. In despair, Emil yanks his hands away. Niels waits patiently. The younger can't take it anymore, he lifts his chin and looks Niels in the eyes.

"I love you, Nil" cries Emil, "I really love you. I am desperately in love with you"

Niels looked at him as he lowered his gazeback again, surprised by the outburst of the admission. But soon his expression melted into a fond smile. He reaches to pull Emil into a hug, who buries his face into the other's neck, still crying. He lifts a hand to the silver hair, petting it softly. Emil feels awful for the older is comforting him even after what he said.

"I'm so happy to hear that", Niels says gently when the sobs have subsided a little.

That isn't what Emil expected at all.

"But-"

"Emil", Niels said softly, burying his hands into Emil's hair and caressing the soft strands, "you are the one I love the most. I want you in any way you will have me"

The younger takes a moment to let it sink in.

"Really?"

"Of course".

Emil feels like his heart will explode in his chest. He wraps his hands around the other man's torso and tightens the hug. After a moment, he lets go and looks at those deep violet eyes, at the sharp angle of his jaw, at the tender smile in those lips. He can't resist anymore. He tilts his head and locks their lips in a kiss.

Niels immediately reciprocates, dragging his lips on Emil's. His hand goes to the back of Emil's neck. They break apart for a moment, a soft smile on Niels's lips.

Emil leans in again, this time coaxing Niels lips open with his tongue. The older wastes no time, opening his mouth for Emil to lick in. The younger's hands clutch the front of his shirt and kisses desperately. Niels sucks on his tongue and is immediately rewarded with a moan.

They are breathless when they part.

"Fuck", pants Emil,"I don't even know for how long I wanted to kiss you..." He surges forward again, kissing Niels feverishly. The older cups his jaw and guides the kiss. Emil is already addicted.

He breaks the kiss to lick a stripe up his throat, causing the other man to gasp. Niels groans as he bites the junction of his neck and shoulder, then licks the mark soothingly. "Mine", the younger mumbles.

They stumble their way back inside in a tangle of limbs and mouths. The back of Emil's legs hit the bed and he feels Niels push him down. He sits on the edge, and Niels brings one hand to cup his cheek.

"I wanna suck you… is that ok?"

Emil lets out a breathless laugh. "It's more than ok". Niels nods in acknowledgement and drops to his knees between his legs. The sight makes Emil's cock twitch.

Niels rides Emil's shirt up. He presses kisses to the pale stomach, slender hands caressing the sides. He makes a slow progress towards his navel. Emil's cock jump a little in its confines as he watches the other man undo his belt. It's straight out of his fantasies and somehow so much better. Niels tugs the zipper down and nuzzles the bulge underneath his boxers. A wet patch is already visible where the tip has started to leak precum. Niels tugs his boxers and pulls his cock out. Emil watches as he spends a moment to just appreciate the view, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. As he looks, Niels runs his tongue over his lips and leans down to lick a stripe up the shaft. Emil gasps as Niels give open mouthed kisses to his length before wrapping his lips around the head. 

"Fuck, you are so beautiful", Emil puts his hand on Niels head, fingers tangling in the pale strands. Niels bobs his head a few times, then stops to swirl the tongue over the tip, finger wrapping loosely around the base. He gives the head a good suck before going down again. Emil watches the beautiful flush colouring Niels face, up to the tip of his ears. Those beautiful lips are stretched around his length, and he pants at the sight. His grip tightens on the blond's soft hair, and Niel groans, the vibrations send primpicks of pleasure up Emil's spine. 

Niels goes further down and Emil feels his cock hit the back of Niels throat. The older man swallows around it, and Emil throws his head back and moans, fingers tightening the grip on Niels's hair, "God, fuck- Nil-!". His hips buck up involuntarily and Niels has to pull back with a cough, tears in the corner of his eyes. "Shit, sorry".

"'s okay", Niels assures, stretching those pretty lips over the head again. He slowly picks up the pace and Emil can't control himself, giving tiny little thrusts into that delicious mouth. Niels, now prepared, makes an approving hum. The vibrations feel amazing around his cock. Niels bobs his head up and down fast now, in rhythm with Emil's hips. Someday, the man thinks, he is gonna let Emil fuck his mouth, just be a wet hole for his little brother fuck in. Another day.

Too soon Emil can feel the heat pooling in his belly and he holds Niels's head.

"Stop, stop, Nil". The other lifts from his cock and makes an inquisitive sound, "I'm too close… I want to fuck you". Niels kinda wanted to taste his brother's release, but the thought of being fucked by his beautiful boy is too tempting. He smiles and licks his lips, getting up to kiss Emil. The two fall back into the bed, mouths licking each other. Emil grabs at Niels's shirt, then unbuttons it as fast as he can. Niels pulls at the bow around his neck, then does a quick work of his buttons. He helps Emil pull his open pants down then pulled out his own. He climbs back on top of Emil.

"Do you have lube?", he asks as Emil takes off his hairpin, letting the hair fall on his face. Emil gives one last kiss and crawls to the edge of the bed.

He opens the nightstand drawer and pulls a small, half empty bottle. Niels feels his cock twitch at the thought of his brother fingering himself at this same, moaning and thinking of him. The younger pours the content of the bottle over his fingers and kneels between Niels legs.

Emil rubs tempting circles around Niels's rim. It's just enough to tease. Niels huffs a protest and tries to get those fingers inside him.

Finally, Emil slides the first finger inside. He pumps it in and out slowly, testing the give of the ring of muscle. He wriggles his finger a bit and slides a second one in. Emil works him open, twisting his fingers and feeling around Niels soft insides. His free hand is tangled in his hair, scraping the scalp the way he know Niels loves.

Then, Niels gasps as he finds his prostate "Oh- Emil! There!". He prods the little bundle of nerves again and the older lets out a moan. Emil starts to really give it to him, curling his fingers and nailing the sensitive spot. Niels whimpers, hands grabbing the younger's back.

Emil slips a third finger in, stretching them out. His other hand leaves Niels hair to grab the older man's cock, smearing precum. He pumps it a few times then slides his thumb over the head, playing with the sensitive glans.

Niels groans and buries his face into his brother's neck. "Emil, I'm close- mnngh", he warns. Emil prods that delicious spot inside of him insistently, the hand on his cock picking up speed. Niels pants open mouthed, eyes sliding shut in face of the pleasure.

He bites Emil's throat as he comes, painting his stomach and Emil's hand in white. Emil groans as he pumps his brother through it, fingers slowing their fucking. Niels releases the tender flesh in Emil's neck and lets out a whimper. He tilts his head and captures the younger lips into a kiss. "Love you so much, Emil…". He kisses the younger languidly, sucking into his tongue and caressing his cheek. 

Emil's hands grabs his ass and squeeze, his erection rubbing deliciously against Niels's thigh. The blond notices it and smirks as he moves his hips, just to hear Emil moan into his mouth at the friction.

The younger starts rutting against the slender thighs, biting his lips to keep himself quiet. Niels's caresses his cheek. "I wanna hear you", he whispers into Emil's ear. The man flushes at the words, but lets his noises be heard. "Good boy", Niels says, and Emil lets out a whimper at that. 

"On your stomach", Emil whispers.

Niels does as he is told and is rewarded with Emil's sigh as the smaller man grabs his cheeks appreciatively, and Niels can feel Emil's gaze on his ass.

"God, I wanted you for so long. I always imagined how good you would feel in my hands. Loved to watch you bend in those tight pants of yours". Emil can't help but play with his cock at Niels's hole, watching the head rub against the rim. Niels grunts a protest, but he just keeps rubbing his tip up and down. "'m so glad to finally have this", he says as his head catches the rim. Niels is caught between agreement and impatience, but then Emil finally moves his hips, breaching the rim.

Once his head pops inside, Emil has to bite his lip to keep himself from just burying himself in. He pushes slowly, feeling that delicious tightness. He groans once his hips meet Niels ass. Emil withdrawals slowly then pushes back inside.

The man can't resist leaning back and watching his cock sliding in and out of Niels's hole. He spreads his cheeks with his thumbs, watching fascinated as that pretty pink hole stretches around him. "So gorgeous…".

"S good", Niels croaks. He is hot and tight around Emil.

A few slow rolls of his hips and he knows he found the right angle. Niels gasps and jerks his hips, trying to make him hit that place again. He picks up the pace and Niels pushes back hard into his thrusts, groans falling from the man's lips. It fills him with pride, seeing his usually quiet brother make these sounds because of him.

He grabs a fistful of hair and pulls _ hard _. Niels mouth fall open and his body clenches in pleasure, a shocked moan falling from his lips.

"You like that?" Emil asks, panting. He pulls at the silky strands again and is rewarded with another beautiful sound. He uses the grip on his hair to bring Niels back into his thrusts and smiles as his whimpers become higher pitched.

"Ah, ah, ah-!" Niels can't stop the sounds falling from his mouth. It feels _ so good. _ He feels so full, and the delicious pull in his hair is making he go a little crazy.

Emil is overcome with a wave of love. This is his brother, his beloved brother, that he wanted for so long. Who has Emil's heart on his hand. 

He is making those beautiful sounds, looking so wrecked. Because of Emil.

He gets a sudden urge. He pulls out and explains to Niels as he turns his head back with a questioning look:

"I want to see your face"

He helps Niels turn over and pushes in again, immediately setting a fast pace. He gives it to him hard, watching as the beautiful blush over Niels face spreads down his neck. As his hips snap - in, in, in - he brings his hand to Niel's head, to tangle in his hair and pull at it. Once again a litany of beautiful sounds spills from Niels mouth, filling the room over the sound of their skin slapping.

Emil pulls Niels hair hard, tipping his head back, and all Niels can feel is ecstasy. He can't even form words anymore, just moans and broken sounds at the shape of Emil's name. 

Niels can feel the hot prick of tears in the corners of his eyes. He is overwhelmed by pleasure. His toes curl and his grip on Emil's back tightens as he trembles. It feels _so good_, so fucking good.

Emil watches with awe Niels's face as he comes. His eyebrows scrunch up, his eyes shut tight and his lips fall open in a high pitched scream, voice breaking. His face is completely flushed, the red going up the tip of his ears and down his chest.

His body becomes increasingly pliant as whimpers fall out of his mouth. Emil plants his elbows on both sides of Niels head and keeps snapping his hips.

"Fuck, Nil. You feel so good, so good-", Emil moans, thrusts becoming erratic as he chases his orgasm, Niels's thighs trembling around his waist. It feels _ amazing _. He hugs the man tight as his hips piston into that delicious body.

Finally, the thread holding him snaps.

"I love you, brother! I love you!" Emil yells as he comes, lost in pleasure as his hips stutters. Niels's hole clenches deliciously around his cock and Emil lets out another loud moan. As the waves die down he lets Niels legs fall to the mattress and lays on top of him, hips slowing to a halt. He buries his face into the skin of his brother's neck and inhales his scent. He feels like he is floating, riding the aftershocks and surrounded by his brother.

When he comes back, Niels is nuzzling his hair, running his finger through the silver strands, and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Emil closes his eyes and presses kisses on his neck, and feels the other kiss the top of his head. "Good boy", Niels whispers. They stay like that for a while, and when he moves to pull out Niels puts his arm around him before he can get up.

"Stay" the older says softly as he pulls Emil back into his embrace.

"I am just going to clean us".

"Don't care. Just stay here" Niels mumbles.

"You are gonna regret it in the morning", Emil says smiling. He hears Niels petulant huff and laughs before sinking into his embrace. Soon, the warmth of Niels's arms and the sound of his heart lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is inspired by the doujinshi Waga Koi Wo Hito Shirurameiya. It is very sad but in a beautiful way.
> 
> I wanted to write a mostly nonverbal Nor but then I needed to plan why would Ice startrying and confess and ended up making a monologue to him hahaha not totally satisfied with that part tho
> 
> I was in so much doubt whether or not to use the human or country names. I think I preferes the country for this one, but opted for the human because of the whole hetalia polemic. While I would be delighted by the depiction of my country I understand that many would not, and that some portrayals might be borderline or straight up offensive. I just like NorIce dinamic (esp with fandom additions) and have a nostalgic love for this pairing.
> 
> Anyways, come talk to me on twitter! I am muffinalien there too.
> 
> Constructive criticism, kudos and thoughts are very welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
